


This Type

by minglingcrab



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Drabble, Mansion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minglingcrab/pseuds/minglingcrab





	This Type

Adam knows that he has good instincts. Because though in a way it's true that he and Kris clicked right from the beginning, it's also true that he really hadn't had a good handle on who Kris was less than two weeks after they'd begun rooming together; and yet he'd known, somehow, that it would be okay to take some adorable Arkansas hick out drinking with his friends. And even if months later he's still wishing Kris had gotten at least a little bit drunk, that night stands out for him as a revelation anyway. Kris had sipped beer slowly and people-watched with friendly eyes…while three men in makeup argued openly over who got to lay claim to him.

Adam had almost intervened, but Kris was fine. Kris was absolutely fine. He just smiled and waved his ring in their faces, and laughed when they were openly dismissive of its relevance to the discussion. 

Later, when Adam admitted that he was sort of impressed, Kris offhandedly revealed that he was pretty accustomed to men hitting on him. Months later, Adam doesn't know why that surprised him.

“I was very popular in college,” Kris said at the time, with the boyish cutie-pie grin and accent and crinkling puppy dog eyes and everything about him that made it so that…Adam didn’t know what to make of him right then. “Apparently I’m this type,” Kris added. 

Well, yeah.


End file.
